


Sunflowers and Peonies

by sparkleaegi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boats and Ships, M/M, Mortality, grave illnesses, lots of fake nostalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleaegi/pseuds/sparkleaegi
Summary: Hong Jisoo is ordered to move to a neighborhood with a cleaner and a more relaxing environment, which is beneficial for his failing health and memory. Faced with no choices left, he and his family move to Madyss Hills, a small, semi-dead community.Yoon Jeonghan loses his home to a village fire, and is forced to move to Madyss Hills when the town opens up a cheap housing program, after hearing of the fire tragedy in Redstate Pier. To help his mother regain funds, he helps with selling and delivering flowers, which they have been doing his whole life.One day, Jeonghan is ordered to deliver a sunflower and peony bouquet for a sickly boy. It just so happens that sunflowers are his favorite flower, and that it is his first time to deliver peonies.





	Sunflowers and Peonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry... i never even noticed that i had published this already lksdjfhksd oh well

Hong Jisoo takes one last look at the penthouse he'd been living in for the past 10 years. Somehow, his three-member family had managed to fit into a tiny, conserved space for ten years, even when they had the means to move. Jisoo wasn't entirely sure of the reason why his family hadn't chosen to move before- he couldn't believe that it took a medical emergency for them to reconsider things.

"Jisoo, honey!" his mother sweetly calls out to him, and Jisoo detects exactly where she is, through the smell of lilies and magnolias infused into her expensive perfume. "We have to go, now. We can't miss the flight."

Jisoo's genuinely happy smile turns into a halfhearted one as he realizes that it is, indeed, his last day in California. The moment he sets his foot into the car, he looks around as if the bright paint that had adorned the walls for years had faded into shades of black and white.

The town is suddenly dull to him, what with its empty streets and constantly parked vintage cars. Only now that he'd been trapped in the confines of his father's little black car, had he realized that there really was nothing to look forward to in the place he's always been trapped in. Moreover, there will be nothing to look back at, once he gets to his new home.

It's not like he had the freedom to go anywhere else. Whatever he does, he cannot earn that freedom. He will not get that freedom, even when his parents want to give this to him.

Muggers, kidnappers, and gangs are real and valid threats to any teenage boy, but for Hong Jisoo, sudden unconsciousness, severe asthma attacks, and seizures are a bigger problem.

Jisoo's feelings are mixed. He's happy to be in his parents' arms, but he doesn't remember the definition of  _home_ to be this suffocating.

 

 

Yoon Jeonghan knows what cars are, but he doesn't know what exactly to do when he's actually in one.

22 years of living in a secluded, hundred-years-old village has never prepared him for the day he would ride a car and drive far, far away from Redstate Pier. He'd never thought of leaving the place he had considered home for so long; not when three generations of his family had thrived there.

Redstate Pier's a very diverse place. The village floats over a calm lake, with all houses, schools, and shops connected by tightly bound ropes. Everyone gets around through the use of boats, and Jeonghan was so ready to take over his uncle's boat transportation job.

The surprise of finding out that his floating-over-water hometown was burning to the seafloor came as a big shock to Jeonghan; not when he had begun to map out his life had everything had to fall apart.

Life had other plans for the Yoon family, one completely different from what Jeonghan had dreamt of. Jeonghan had dreamt of settling in as a lone bachelor in the old house his grandfather had built back then, when Jeonghan's parents had gotten married.

Now, Jeonghan is just fanning himself and his mother so they can fall asleep, just like the fifty other families that remain crowded in this strange town's basketball court. His mind runs completely empty, just like how his hometown was when they had fled to safety.

The same force of nature that had burned his town down in a flash had led the mayor of District Two of Madyss Hills into saving the residents of Redstate Pier. News were that he had been building a low-budget housing strip for the past year, and had planned to sell the units on a monthly payment basis to poor District Six residents, but instead had opened the houses at an even lower price for any of the Redstate Pier refugees who can afford it.

Jeonghan's still in the process of moving on, that's for sure. A place you've called home for 22 years isn't very easy to forget, and not when you have it taken away from you against your will.

He's glad his family's still complete, from the parents, to the uncles, to the cousins. He'll have to share a room with five of his cousins, and his parents will have to share a room with his uncle, and his wife, but that was completely fine for him. Having to pay monthly rent and bills, and being cramped in one tiny house, was completely fine for Jeonghan, as long as everyone important in his life were still there.

Jeonghan continues to fan his mother, to help her fall asleep. It's going to be a lot harder for them to fall asleep now without the salty, cold sea breeze accompanying them, but he'd have to manage that in a few months time. It's not like he could go back now, anyway.

Jeonghan's feelings are mixed. He's happy to experience something far away from home for once, but he doesn't remember the definition of  _freedom_  coming with so much guilt and regret afterwards.


End file.
